kamenriderstrongerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tōbei Tachibana
is a fictional character appearing in the Shōwa Kamen Rider Series from Kamen Rider to Kamen Rider Stronger and in Kamen Rider SD, acting as a confidant to the various Kamen Riders (later known as the Seven Legendary Riders) and supplying them with their motorcycles and other equipment. Overview Originally a racing mentor of Takeshi Hongo, Tobei was the one who helped Hongo during tough times including his parent`s deaths and acted as a father figure for him. He was one of the few humans to know his identity as Kamen Rider 1 and supported him in fighting Shocker. He also acts as a father figure towards Hayato Ichimonji and Kazuya Taki. During the events of Kamen Rider Amazon, Tōbei is ambushed by the Geddon's Kamakiri Beast Man when he is saved by a man named "Amazon". Wishing to pay him back, Tōbei managed to help Amazon overcome his fear of bikes before providing him his own motorcycle, the Jungler. He plays a bigger role in Kamen Rider Stronger. Personality and abilities A friendly man to others, Tachibana acted as a father figure for the Seven Legendary Riders whom all respect and care for Tobei in return. Although strict to others when necessary, Tachibana isn't a cruel person, and is often very humorous. While seemingly not having any powers of his own, he is a very proficient trainer who helped train all Seven Legendary Riders in their time of need and was even forced by Ikadevil to be his trainer. He also helped upgrade Hongo's Cyclone as well as seemingly created Amazon's Jungler by himself. He is also a good coffee maker as not only do the Seven Legendary Riders like said coffee, but even Apollo Geist in human form admitted it was good. Along with these abilities, Tachibana is skilled beyond a normal human as he can easily defeat Shocker Combatmen as well as cut off Inokabuton's horn with a knife. Biography Kamen Rider As the mentor of Hongo, Ichimonji and Taki, Tachibana had quite a huge role in this series. As well as helping the Kamen Riders train against tough opponents, he was also the one who helped them when they doubted themselves or lost their fighting spirit. Despite being harsh at times, Tachibana was the one who would welcome them the most warmly when they passed their trials. He along with the Double Riders and members of the Kamen Rider Squad later go with Taki to the airport as he goes to America. V3 It was shown that after the defeat of Gel-Shocker, Tachibana went to sell Sporting Goods while along with Hongo, mentored Kazami in bike racing. This would change when Kazami`s life was threatened by a mysterious organization. While he along with Hongo and Ichimonji decided to protect Kazami`s life by keeping a close eye on him, they didn`t realize his family was also in danger. After learning what happened to Kazami, his family and the Double Riders, Tachibana helped Kazami fight this new evil. He would later be relived when he along with Kazami learned of the Double Riders survival as they helped their predecessor fight Destron. He then thought to himself that the Kamen Riders only stay in Japan when evil wasn`t threatening the world. Later on in the series Tachibana helped Riderman when he decided to help Kazami fight their enemies. He later saw Kazami ride off in his Hurricane. X When he rides a bike on the road, he notices someone whose driving skills are pretty good. Later he notices something strange with a kindergarten bus which moves to the mountains. At his coffee house, COL, a passerby slaps his shoulder lightly but he gets hurt. At first he thinks the passerby is a cyborg from Destron. Hovewever he forgot Destron was destroyed and orders his passerby to leave his shop. He rides to the same area where he saw the mysterious bus which carry the children before. When the bus passed the tunnel, a mysterious girl coming out from the tunnel screaming for help, stating there was an accident in the tunnel. However his previous passerby stops them, telling this is a trap and the mysterious girl shoots them and then escapes to the tunnel. A G.O.D. kaijin named Cyclops attacks them on the tunnel. When he hiding on the grass he witneses the previous passerby transformed into Kamen Rider X and he thinks he is dreaming but he suddenly knocked out by G.O.D. Warfare Agents. After he regains consciousness, he mistakes another woman who looks similar to the one who tried to kill him as an enemy, but his passerby says she is different person. After Kiriko leaves the shop he asks the passerby Are you Kamen Rider? and he introduces himself to the passerby. Telling he is used to be the President of the Rider Team, Kamen Rider 1, 2, V3, and Riderman but he says to the passerby he is not any one of them. The passerby introduces himself as Keisuke Jin, telling he was killed with his father by an organization called G.O.D. and revived as a cyborg, his name being Kamen Rider X. Both of them shake hands and supports him in fighting G.O.D. Later he disguises himself as a truck driver and is captured by G.O.D. soldiers so they can find G.O.D.'s base. Cyclops ordered his soldiers to freeze him until Keisuke Jin interferes and breaks the glass. He saves the rest of the kidnapped children and thanks the Rider. He would later meet Ichimonji and Kazami again when they returned to assist Jin against his enemies. Amazon In this series he introduced himself to Daisuke and Masahiko after Daisuke helped him out of trouble. He told Masahiko that he was a friend of his father and knew Masahiko when he was even younger. After calling Daisuke as Amazon Rider, Tachibana helped him overcome his culture shock and his fear of bikes as he built the Jungler for him. He then helped Amazon fight his enemies until they were defeated. As everyone parted with Amazon when he went back to the Amazon rainforest, Tachibana was assured he will come back when his help was truly needed. Stronger Tachibana becomes a fellow member of bikers after Kikkaijin Gorongame possessed him with Satan Bugs and interferes with the ambulance carrying the child while he was riding Yuriko Misaki's Tentolaw to chase the bikers who were actually Black Satan Soldiers. He helped Jo through hardships including Yuriko`s death and saw him mature as a man. He would later be overjoyed when he re-encountered Stronger`s predecessors as they defeated the Great Leader and saved the world. Immortal Kamen Rider Special Tobei Tachibana visited a Kamen Rider museum where he talked to children about the Kamen Riders. Scenes from Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon and Kamen Rider Stronger are shown. He's about to introduce a new Kamen Rider when some of the kids remind him that he forgot Kamen Rider V3. The movie Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants is shown. After the movie Tobei Tachibana introduces Skyrider with previews of New Kamen Rider. Legacy Tobei Tachibana ultimately died at some point. The Tachibana Racing Club survived as his legacy, however, and was a sponsor for the racer Kyoichiro Kuroi in 2015. Obligated to the late Tachibana, Takeshi Hongo watched over his granddaughter, Mayu, whose parents were also dead, until she would mature. Circa 2013, however, Hongo left Japan to fight what remained of Shocker across the world. Around the same time, the ghost of Ambassador Hell, recognizing the strength of the Tachibana bloodline, secretly hosted the Alexander Eyecon that had been given to him by the Dark Mind within the girl, instructing Poison Lizard Man to eventually bring forth the Eyecon from her to coincide with the revival of his body in three years' time. recovers a photo of himself with Tobei Tachibana.]] 45 years after his first transformation into Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo remembers Tobei Tachibana as he returns to protect his granddaughter Mayu Tachibana, who had become a student at Jounan University. Though Tachibana had passed away, he would leave one final parting gift for Hongo - the Neo Cyclone, hidden away in an old facility containing items belonging to Tachibana. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 In the alternate timeline created when Shocker used the History Modifying Machine to send back Kamen Rider 3 to assassinate the Double Riders on February 10th 1973, General Black used his chameleonic power to adopt the guise of a "Tobei Tachibana", butler of the Hongo house, in Shocker's bid to wipe out the rebel Kamen Riders in 2015. As "Tobei Tachibana", General Black welcomed Yuto Sakurai to the Hongo house which he came to having been lured to the "Rider Town", where the surviving brains of the Double Riders supposedly resided, by Kyoichiro Kuroi. Soon enough, General Black dropped the "Tobei Tachibana" persona with Yuto discovering he had been lured into a trap as the Great Leader of Shocker's spirit was waiting for him. Across the series/special Tobei Tachibana (TOS).jpg|Tōbei Tachibana as seen in Kamen Rider. Tobei Tachibana (V3).jpg|Tōbei Tachibana as seen in Kamen Rider V3. Tobei Tachibana (X).jpg|Tōbei Tachibana as seen in Kamen Rider X. Tobei Tachibana (Amazon).jpg|Tōbei Tachibana as seen in Kamen Rider Amazon. Tobei Tachibana.jpg|Tōbei Tachibana as seen in Kamen Rider Stronger. 526x297-obP.jpg|Tōbei Tachibana as seen in Immortal Kamen Rider Special. Creations Jugler.jpg|Jungler Neo Cyclone.png|Neo Cyclone Appearances in video games Kamen Rider (Super Famicom) Tobei Tachibana appears as an NPC support character in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. Kamen Rider V3 video game Tobei Tachibana appears as a support character in the ''Kamen Rider V3'' video game. Incarnations in other media Kamen Rider SD Tachibana Tobei: The mentor and racing coach of the Kamen Riders, he is apparently living with them at the same time. He spends his time trying to instruct the Riders throughout the movie, although they do not seem to be listening. He is the only human in the whole movie who actually matches the Riders in height, while everyone else is normal-sized. Kamen Rider The First Tachibana also cameos in the reboot movie Kamen Rider The First, where he gives Takeshi Hongo the Cyclone. Behind the scenes Portrayal From the original Kamen Rider to Kamen Rider Stronger, as well as the Immortal Kamen Rider Special, Tōbei Tachibana was played by , who was the only actor to reprise his role vocally in the animated short Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko, his final appearance in the role before his death in 1996. The version of Tachibana seen in the reboot movie Kamen Rider The First was played by , who originally played Shiro Kazami/V3 in Kamen Rider V3. The "Tobei Tachibana" guise adopted by Hiruchameleon in Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 was portrayed by . Replacement In New Kamen Rider, Skyrider's mentor was initially Keitarō Shido, a scientist targeted by Neo-Shocker who was responsible for Tsukuba becoming Skyrider. He was last seen in episode 13. He was to be replaced by Tachibana, but Kobayashi refused to return, so a new character called Genjiro Tani was created to take a role similar to Tachibana's. Genjiro Tani was also the mentor to the next rider, Kazuya Oki, in Kamen Rider Super-1. Legacy A famous character from the Kamen Rider franchises, Tōbei Tachibana had several characters in the Heisei Era Series named after him. All of them portrayed mentor-like figures and, perhaps as homage to the first character, preformed some sort of betrayal. *Tachibana Elementary School - Attended by Yusuke Godai, the eponymous hero of Kamen Rider Kuuga. *Sakuya Tachibana - Also known as Kamen Rider Garren in Kamen Rider Blade, in an alternate timeline, he founded and served as mentor-like figures to the Ace Riders, Glaive, Larc and Lance. *Tachibana Family - Ichiro Tachibana is the head official of TAKESHI's Higashitsukuba branch in ''Kamen Rider Hibiki''. He has two daughters, Kasumi and Hinaka. *Kuniteru Emoto - Whom used the alias of Tachibana to guide Ryusei Sakuta as Kamen Rider Meteor to put an end to Mitsuaki Gamou and his Zodiarts in Kamen Rider Fourze. *Shingo Tachibana - Genpachiro Otta's senior and mentor before his retirement in Kamen Rider Drive episode 18. *Mayu Tachibana- Tobei Tachibana's granddaughter, who appears in Kamen Rider 1. Notes *Having appeared in around 240 episodes as well as several movies and specials across the original Seven Legendary Riders' five series, Tobei Tachibana is by a wide margin the most prolific character in the Kamen Rider Series. *Tachibana's most recurring trademark is his pipe, which he can be seen smoking throughout his various appearances. *The manga version of Tōbei appears to be a butler of Takeshi Hongo. Appearances **Episode 14: Raid of the Demon Sabotegron **Episode 15: Counterattack, Sabotegron **Episode 16: Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus **Episode 17: Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus **Episode 18: Fossil Man: Hitodanger **Episode 19: Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido **Episode 20: Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander **Episode 21: Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle **Episode 22: Suspicious Merman Amazonia **Episode 23: Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol **Episode 24: Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! **Episode 25: Defeat Kinokomolg! **Episode 26: The Terrifying Antlion **Episode 27: Mukadelas Monster Classroom **Episode 28: Underground Monster Mogurang **Episode 29: Electric Monster Kuragedall **Episode 30: Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite **Episode 31: Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari **Episode 32: Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian **Episode 33: Steel Monster, Armadillong **Episode 34: Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion **Episode 35: Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes **Episode 36: Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus **Episode 37: Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan **Episode 38: Lightning Monster Eiking's World Darkness Plan **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 42: The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man **Episode 43: Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack **Episode 44: Graveyard Monster, Kabibinga **Episode 45: Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan **Episode 46: Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger **Episode 47: The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller **Episode 48: Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **Episode 50: Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 53: Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War **Episode 54: Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village **Episode 55: Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon **Episode 56: Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera **Episode 57: Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo **Episode 58: Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! **Episode 59: The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! **Episode 60: Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays **Episode 61: Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell **Episode 62: Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan **Episode 63: Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death **Episode 64: Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone **Episode 65: Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School **Episode 66: Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters **Episode 67: The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' **Episode 69: Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death **Episode 70: Monster Electric-Guitarbotal's Fireball Attack **Episode 71: Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 74: Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad **Episode 75: Poison Flower Monster Roseranga - The Secret of the House of Terror **Episode 76: Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! **Episode 77: Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! **Episode 78: The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! **Episode 81: Kamen Rider Dies Twice! **Episode 82: Monster Jellyfish Wolf, Dreadful Rush Hour **Episode 83: Monster Inokabuton, Defeat the Rider With Crazy Gas **Episode 84: Watch Out, Rider! Isoginjaguar's Hell Trap **Episode 85: Sludge Monster, Dreadful Murder Smog **Episode 86: Monster Eaglemantis' Human Hunt **Episode 87: Gel-Shocker's Delivery Man of Death **Episode 88: Bizarre! The Picture of the Black Cat That Calls for Blood **Episode 89: Fear's Pet Strategy, Drop Rider into Hell! **Episode 90: Fear's Pet Strategy, Rider SOS **Episode 91: Gel-Shocker, Enroll in Terror School **Episode 92: Atrocity! Fake Kamen Riders!! **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 95: Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car **Episode 96: Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? **Episode 97: Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 3: The Execution of V3 **Episode 4: V3's 26 Secrets!? **Episode 5: Snake-Man with a Machine Gun! **Episode 6: Enter, Hammer-Jellyfish! V3 Unleash Your Killing Technique!! **Episode 7: The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training **Episode 8: Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw **Episode 9: What is the Destron Hell Squad!? **Episode 10: Secret of the Double Typhoon **Episode 11: The Claws of Evil Reach Out for V3!! **Episode 12: Junko Becomes a Mutant's Bride?! **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 15: Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! **Episode 16: The Missile-Carrying Gecko Inhumanoid! **Episode 17: The Devil Spray is the Reaper's Weapon **Episode 18: V3, Beware the Evil Traitor! **Episode 19: Blowfish-Apache's Torpedo Operation!! **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 22: Camp of Terror! Mystery of the Underground Canal **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 23: Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard **Episode 24: Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! **Episode 25: Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps **Episode 26: Inhumanoid Heater-Cicada's Mummy Operation!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! **Episode 29: Doktor G's Final Challenge! **Episode 30: Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? **Episode 31: Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! **Episode 32: Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Baron Tusk's Final Transformation **Episode 36: The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky **Episode 37: Mysterious Temple: Curse of the Musasabi Clan! **Episode 38: Lone V3 and Cub: Deadly Skydiving! **Episode 39: Terror of the Carnivorous Fauna!! **Episode 40: Sudden Death! V3 Mach Kick!! **Episode 41: Oh! People Are Melting! Enter, Marshal Armor **Episode 42: The Snail-Man's Human Experiments! **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 6: The Japanese Islands Fragmentation Plan! **Episode 7: The Terrible Genius Human Project! **Episode 8: Mystery!? Little Earth - Middle Earth - Big Earth **Episode 9: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **Episode 11: The Invulnerable Water Snake Monster Hydra! **Episode 12: Sweep the ESPer Girl Away! **Episode 13: G.O.D. Radamus's Great Prophecy! **Episode 14: Apollo Geist, Mad Insect Underworld **Episode 15: G.O.D.'s Secret Base! X-Rider Sneaks In!! **Episode 16: Counterattacking Apollo Geist! X-Rider in Danger!! **Episode 17: Scary! Humans are Being Made into Books!! **Episode 18: Scary! It's G.O.D.'s Cat Disguise Operation!! **Episode 19: The Corpses at the Ghost Mansion Call!! **Episode 20: A Ghost!? The Mysterious Snake Man Appears!! **Episode 21: Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! **Episode 22: The Terrible Great Giant! King Dark Appears!! **Episode 23: King Dark! The Demon's Invention!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 24: Revenge Demon Geronimo! The Silent Attack!! **Episode 25: The Mysterious Thief, Rhinocerous Beetle Lupin!! **Episode 26: Underworld's Dictator, Starfish Hitler!! **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 28: Look! X-Rider's Great Transformation!! **Episode 29: Deathmatch!! X-Rider vs. X-Rider!! **Episode 30: I Want Blood! The Monster of the Corpse Swamp!! **Episode 31: Stand! King Dark!! **Episode 32: Showdown! King Dark vs. X Rider **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Amazon **Episode 3: The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy! **Episode 4: Run! The Raging Jungler **Episode 5: The Weirdo Who Came From Underground!! **Episode 6: The Inca Rope-Pattern Writing Mystery!! **Episode 7: Melt! Melt! The Terrifying Snake Beastman **Episode 8: The Crocodile Beastman Who Attacked the School **Episode 9: Go, Amazon! The Crab Beastman's Island! **Episode 10: Black Cat Beastman Aiming at the Nursery School! **Episode 11: The Golden Snail's the Reaper's Envoy!? **Episode 12: Seen! Geddon's Beastman Modification Room **Episode 13: Approaching! Ten-Faced Demon! Danger, Amazon!! **Episode 14: The Ten-Faced Demon Dies! And a New Enemy? **Episode 14: The Ten-Faced Demon Dies! And a New Enemy? **Episode 15: He Came Forth! The Terrible Great Emperor Zero **Episode 16: Garander's Tokyo Sea of Flames Operation!! **Episode 17: Mt. Fuji Big Explosion? The Tokyo Fry Pan Operation **Episode 18: Zero's Terror! The Massive Earthquake Operation!! **Episode 19: Going into Action, The Garander Youth Squad **Episode 20: Mole Beastman's Last Activity!! **Episode 21: Cannibal Beastman to Eat the Frozen Rider **Episode 22: Inca Doll's Day to Annihilate Greater Tokyo **Episode 23: Imitation Riders vs. Amazon Rider! **Episode 24: You Did It, Amazon!! The End of Great Emperor Zero!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 3: The Thriller House Calls for Children!! **Episode 4: The Demonic Motorbike Reckless Driving Operation! **Episode 5: Black Satan's School Lunch!? **Episode 6: The Jellyfish Kikkaijin Who Took the Form of a Teacher! **Episode 7: Rider Great Reversal!! **Episode 8: Don't Melt, Rider! The Final Blow, Electro Kick!! **Episode 9: The Band of Demons Has Come!! **Episode 10: The Frightful Gummer Bug! It Targets Humans!! **Episode 11: Chameleorn! Demonic Film!? **Episode 12: Duel! Stronger's Grave!? **Episode 13: The One-Eyed Titan! The Final Counter Attack!! **Episode 14: The Appearance of Enigmatic Chief Executive Shadow! **Episode 15: Shadow's Trump That Calls Death!! **Episode 16: The Bloodsucking Bubunger's Demonic Present! **Episode 17: Ghost Story, The Demonic Easter **Episode 18: Ghost Story, The Bottomless Swamp **Episode 19: Ghost Story: The Cursed Old Castle! **Episode 20: The Great Scary Desert! Two Tōbeis?! **Episode 21: Samegashima, Decisive Battle in the Sea! **Episode 22: Rider Execution at 12:00!? **Episode 23: The Devil of the Underground Kingdom!! **Episode 24: Bizarre! The Unmanned Train Runs!! **Episode 25: Don't Die!! Shigeru Jō in the Electric Chair **Episode 26: Seen!! The Great Leader's True Identity!! **Episode 27: Remodelled Majin! The Delza Army Appears!! **Episode 28: Oh! Stronger...into Small Pieces?! **Episode 29:The Curse of Majin Kate's Blood! **Episode 30: Goodbye, Tackle! Her Last Activity!! **Episode 31: Stronger's Great Remodelling!! **Episode 32: Deadly! Super Electro Three-step Kick!! **Episode 33: Stronger Dies in the Full Moon!? **Episode 34: The Snake Woman's Bloodsucking Hell! **Episode 35: The Man Who Returned! The Name is V3!! **Episode 36: Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Immortal Kamen Rider Special * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider 1 }} See also Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Kamen Rider X Category:Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Kamen Rider Stronger Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider like